ABC
by GinaReZH
Summary: A bunch of one shots for each letter of the alphabet. T for suggestive themes and language.


**I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Yeah okay…if you don't know what sex is then don't read this. There's also language in this chapter.**

**Abstinence **

_Sakura and Sasuke_

Iruka walked in with a face that said "doom" all over. He sighed in complete exasperation and looked like he was about to cry.

"Well, Kakashi, our kids are about to be genin soon. You know what that means," he said slowly to his assigned partner for this particular 'mission'.

"Don't make it sound like we're parents, Iruka. It's bad as it already is," Kakashi said in a low voice. His voice was rather shakier than usual today. The son of White Fang, who became chunin at just 13, was nervous over an assembly for kids. But Iruka couldn't blame him. He decided to excuse all complaints this day. Kakashi leaned his head back. "Man, remind me why I signed up to look after a bunch of brats." Iruka laughed.

"Who knows? I always question myself on this day too," he responded. Kakashi shot him a bored look.

"And this is your- what – seventh time doing this?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yup," Iruka replied with mocked enthusiasm.

"Gotten used to it?"

"Nope. Not at all."

* * *

"Sakura! There you are!"

Sakura turned her face to her best friend Ino, her pink hair flowing. "Hey," her friend greeted. "I'm trying to snag some seats next to Sasuke, but I can't find him-"

"You don't know, don't you?" Sakura interrupted. "We can't sit next to him. They're separating the girls and guys today." She felt intelligent and strong knowing something Ino didn't. She blocked the memory that it was her mother who informed her.

"What??? But why?? They've never done that before!"

"Well, it's our last year before we become genin. They always put up some assembly for this year's class."

"What's the assembly about?"

Sakura shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "Uh...hey, Ino look! There's some seats over there!" She quickly paced to the chairs, sat on one of them with Ino on the other beside her, and stared in front of the room, praying that Ino would just plan to figure out the topic herself.

She didn't. "Hey! I asked you a question! What's the assembly about?" God, she was so bossy.

Sakura didn't bother turning her head to her friend's direction. "Its about…abstinence," she said slowly, thinking every word carefully. But Ino gave a smirk.

"I'm not a book nerd like you Sakura, you're gonna have to talk normal." _That was normal talk you retarded pig! _Sakura thought secretly. She couldn't be any more patient.

"It's the _sex_ talk, okay?" she blurted. She noticed several people turned their heads toward her and sank to her seat as her friend stayed in her shock.

When everybody got into their seats, guys on the right side and girls on the left, Iruka slowly got up.

"Most of you probably already know why we're all here," he said articulately. The giggles from the audience had already begun. "For those of you that don't," he continued. He paused, thinking his sentence carefully. "For those of you that don't," he restarted, "you should at least know that you will become genin soon. Therefore you will be assigned in teams with the opposite sex." The audience of twelve-year-olds giggled at the funny yet known word. "We're here to learn more about each other, in terms of, uh…gender." More giggles.

Iruka looked relieved having to finish to intro. He looked at the boys' side for an audience. "Naruto," he called out. "Can you tell me something about females?" The giggling would not stop.

"Um…they have longer hair?" The room burst out in laughter. Iruka looked regretful for picking on his favorite student. "Yes, most do have long hair," he persisted; there was no turning back now. "Let's change the question. Here, I'll pick one out of the hat." The hat was his trusty back-up plan. When everything got too awkward, the hat always fixed everything.

Except for this time. _Shit_.

Iruka's supervisor, the one running this whole thing peered over from his chair. "Well, what does it say?"

Iruka looked at his little sheet of paper. "Uh…" this wasn't happening. "Uh…Naruto, your question is…" _Sorry Naruto. _"Where do babies come from?"

The kids, except Naruto, laughed, hollered, and whooed. Naruto looked around, wondering what was so funny. He thought of his answer. "Uh," he hacked into his brain, trying to remember if he had ever learned this. "I don't know." The room exploded into laughter. Naruto was still confused.

Sakura giggled. "He's so stupid!" Ino yelled out next to her. Sakura peered to the boys' side, and noticed that Sasuke wasn't laughing at all. Of course, this was no joking matter. She immediately settled herself down before everybody else in the room, including Ino.

Iruka was mad, at himself, and at the class. "Sasuke," he called out. "Can you enlighten Naruto?"

Kakashi coughed. _Of course_, he knew Iruka. He was trying to make up for making a fool out of Naruto by making a fool out of the big shot. It evens out the field.

Sasuke glanced at the cute pink-haired girl at the corner of his eye, who was watching him intently. He looked back at Iruka and replied coldly, "No."

"God he's so hot!" Ino whispered. Sakura looked back at her friend and nodded with a smile. For that one second, she felt that he and her had eye contact.

"Did you see him looking at me?" Ino asked happily. Sakura's happiness sank. Right, he was probably looking at Ino, not her.

Iruka sighed. It was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

Everybody in the audience was in shocked from learning both reproductive systems. Sakura cringed every time Iruka started a sentence.

"Okay, it's almost over guys," Iruka said with a smile. "So girls, let me ask you, when do you think the time is right?"

Someone shouted "sixteen!" "Eighteen!"Ino yelled. Even quiet Hinata mentioned "twenty-two." All the girls had said something, whether it was suggesting an age or agreeing to it. All of them, except Sakura.

"Sakura, what do you think? When do you think the time is right?" Iruka called out, noticing she wasn't saying anything.

Sakura blushed. She looked at Ino, but Ino was interested as much as everybody else was. "Um… I don't know."

Iruka couldn't go back, just like what he did with Naruto. His apologetic eyes expressed his sympathy. "What do you mean you don't know? You don't know the age?"

"You don't _know_ when you should _do_ it?" somebody called out from the back. Everybody laughed. Sakura blushed. They were laughing at _her._

"No!" she retorted furiously. She turned to the direction of the snide comment. "I'll do it when I'm _in love!_" The girls' eyes widened, some even gasped.

Uh oh. Iruka knew something bad was about to happen. "Okay-"

"You're gonna do it out of _love_?" Ino yelled out in shock. Sakura glared at her friend, sensing major betrayal. "What if you'll never be in love? You'll be a virgin forever!" Suddenly the girls' side became chaos. Sakura heard every question and insult thrown at her.

"That's so stupid!" someone cried. "_I _would never wait that long."

"C'mon Sakura," Ino said, concerned. "You don't wanna do it out of love. I mean, it's all the same, right? And what happens when we all lose it before you do?"

"Yeah! Who wants to hang out with the only virgin in town with a _billboard face_?"

"Trust me Sakura," Ino continued. "No girl is sane enough to not plan a year to lose it."

Sakura burst into tears. "Then what the hell do you do? _Ask for it_?"

Another girl heard her. "Better than nothing!" she cried.

**"Will you **_**sluts**_**," **this was no girl's voice, **"shut the fuck up?"**

Everybody on the girls' side turned to the boys' side. Everybody on the boys' side turned to Sasuke, whose eyes focused on Sakura, who wiped her tears immediately and turned away from his face. She never looked pleasant when she cried.

The whole room was silent. All of the girls, including Ino, hung her head in shame. Sakura bit her lip so her sobs wouldn't be heard.

The teachers looked at each other. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, then at Sakura, then back. He smiled. "Okay," he said. Iruka, who was still standing turned around. "What?" he asked.

Kakashi frowned. "I didn't say anything. Now do some damage control will ya?"

Iruka turned back. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Class dismissed." Nobody saw Sakura after that class…

* * *

Sakura washed her tears by the drinking fountain; the bathroom doors where to far away. She was angry with everybody, and at herself. How come she didn't just lie and make up some stupid age?

The worst part was that everything those girls said got to her. She didn't want to be excluded. She didn't want to be considered insane. What if she was wrong all along?

"You okay?"

Sakura knew that voice. She wiped her eyes and hoped that they weren't too swollen. "Yeah," she said. She looked down. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked like he was frowning. He turned and continued down the hall. "Whatever."

Sakura watched him leave. _Out of love_, she thought.

_Yeah, out of love._

Okay, I did MAJOR editing to this story just so people wouldn't think I was condescending or promoting anything up to the point where I believe the title practically makes no sense, or hardly any. Just remember that they're talking about getting married, _then _doing it_. _ There. That makes sense. But seriously, folks, I wasn't insulting anything, and if you are insulted, then I'm sorry. I promise that the next chapter (if there is one) will be…"nicer". I'll always be putting out warnings for you guys. I haven't updated in a while, so this chapter was a tad sloppy. I didn't proof read, check information, or spelling, so don't get too angry it I spelled the names wrong. I'm still trying to get more into the romantic genre, but that doesn't mean I need to abandon a little comedy and some action though, so be patient please!

_Yours truly,_

_Ginare_


End file.
